


盛宴 The Feast

by Puppy_of_Tindalos



Category: 1922 (2017), 1922 - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Bottom Wilf, Dirty Talk, Emetophilia, Explicit Language, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mind Break, Mpreg, Multi, Necrophilia, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pegging, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Torture, Underage Sex, Wilf getting what he actually deserves, Wilf's POV, gendered slurs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_of_Tindalos/pseuds/Puppy_of_Tindalos
Summary: 威尔弗已经习惯了与噩梦相伴。对于一个在必要的时候总会变得足够凶狠且恶毒的庄稼汉、一个用言语蛊惑自己的亲生儿子犯下不可饶恕罪恶的不称职父亲和一个时刻用所谓的男人自尊标榜自己的狡猾丈夫而言，他永远不愿向自己的亡妻——他亲手杀死的城市姑娘阿蕾特——服输。但是鬼魂总有它们独特的办法。很显然，他低估了自己所作的恶行的严重性，也低估了死人的能力。在1923年的圣诞夜，威尔弗真正的噩梦才刚刚开始……
Relationships: Wilfred Leland James/Arlette Christina Winters James, Wilfred Leland James/Harlan Cotterie, Wilfred Leland James/Henry "Hank" James
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. After The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是杀妻废物男被老婆儿子鬼魂反复雷普直到怀孕最后变成完美便器的喜闻乐见故事(bu  
> 我估摸着不会有人看，但我还是要说一句请认真阅读完警告⚠️（tag内容）后再开始阅读。有奸尸（被尸姦？），兽姦，男性生产，断肢，剖腹（如果我写完的话）等R18G内容，多处性别歧视言论（不代表作者立场），详细的性暴力/血腥场面描写，如果踩雷后果自负，本作者不承担任何责任(也请不要举报我
> 
> 免责声明：威尔弗和亨利不属于我，他们都属于斯蒂芬金。
> 
> （虽然我觉得没人会看但还是）阅读愉快。
> 
> ***三月一日更新：下一章（第三章）在写了，但是出于我太懒网课太烦挖坑太多爬墙太快灵感枯竭等种种原因还没写完（跪地）  
> 这篇应该不会坑毕竟我大纲写好了，但是战线肯定会拉很长所以……就会看起来好像已经坑了一样（tm）  
> 总之请不要失去希望！（在说什么

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这不是我的主意，”阿蕾特得意地抿起毫无血色的嘴唇，“汉克还有些事情想对你做。”

在1923年的冬天，我开始看见亨利。

一开始只是一些零散的记忆片段，你知道的，那种故地重游的熟悉感和清醒时投向某个房间角落的匆忙一瞥——我坐在摇椅上看书的时候，总觉得亨利会悄悄地打开他卧室的门，半裸着上身从门口探出头来；当我在午后靠着门廊边喝酒边凝望着上千亩即将被废弃的玉米地、东倒西歪的枯黄秸秆和蜿蜒而去的石子路时，总会幻想亨利开着我那辆老旧的福特T型车从路的尽头和夕阳的光辉中缓缓驶来，满脸喜悦地冲我挥舞着他的帽子，好像刚刚放学回家，而这两年间发生的一切都不过是一场漫长的噩梦。

我有时会无意识地溜到田野中去，在一排又一排高大作物的空隙里徘徊往返。我会像个告解的罪人那样跪在地上，把脸埋进松软但已不再肥沃的土壤里，想起1922年那个弥漫着玉米叶香气的丰收的夏日：那时的天空蓝得能挤出水，成熟的果实籽粒颗颗饱满，而我则会握着收割机的方向盘，从后视镜里看我唯一的，最珍爱的儿子笑着捡拾地上的玉米。这当然不是在我清醒的时候。没有酒精助力的我无法忍受，更无法抵挡故地重游时旧日回忆忽然涌上心头所带来的痛苦。大多数人会把这种感觉形容成一次又一次地揭开旧伤的疮痂，但这话并不全对。

对我来说，那些伤口从未停止流血。

我的左手已经离开我很久了，但我仍然会时不时地感受到它的存在。有的时候它会忽然间奇痒无比，我却盯着空荡荡的袖筒无计可施，只能想象着那一部分的我在医院后巷的垃圾桶里缓慢地发臭、腐烂，被无数的老鼠——像水井管道里的那种老鼠——啃食得只剩白骨。它们一定很开心。

这很有趣，某些东西明明已经失去了，却仍然会使你痛苦万分。我脑子里有关亨利的记忆也是这样。我爱亨利，尽管很少提起，但毫无疑问，我爱他超过世界上其他的任何事。而最能伤透我的，也正是我唯一的儿子。我知道自己犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，但活人毕竟不能屈服于死尸的淫威，所以即使惧怕，我也不再像以前那样回避阿蕾特和她的老鼠，直到有一天她带来了亨利。

那是1923年的圣诞节。那天早上烟囱堵了，负责清扫的家伙却因为暴雪没法过来，我尝试着烧了点柴火，但浓烟充斥了房间使我没法呼吸，于是我只好把它灭掉了；整栋房子里冷得像冰窖。与此同时我被截掉的左手疼痛难忍，当初那股肿胀的不适感又回来了，尽管它们并不在那里，我却完全无法停止想象与这种痛感相配的场景：在一层又一层肮脏的绷带下，我的手指全部变成了骇人的紫黑色，每一根都肿得像罐子里的腌黄瓜。

但更糟的还在后头。我陷入了跟去年——就是亨利死的那天晚上——同样的境地。我不是没想过去哈兰家的壁炉前取暖，毕竟他的烟囱看起来运作良好。那确实是个很有诱惑力的选项，但是再三思索后我仍然决定留在家里。一是我无法抛弃自尊像条走投无路的流浪狗那样去央求他让我进门，二是我十分确定他更希望看到我暴毙在他家的门廊上。几个小时后我的手脚都冷得没了知觉，只好浑身发抖地蜷缩在厨房的炉子旁边猛灌白兰地，等到好些了就钻进卧室，抱着酒瓶用薄薄的绒毯裹紧自己，祈祷着这场见鬼的风雪不会把我冻死在家里。

我当时什么也想不到了，雪比去年的那次还要大，在彻骨的严寒面前，那一整瓶白兰地几乎没起什么大用。又过了一会儿，可能是两小时，也可能只有十分钟——我不知道——我开始感觉到温暖。起初我以为是酒精开始起作用了，但那种由外而内的温暖是那么让人愉悦，与白酒带来的烧灼感完全不同。于是我又想起一段不知道是从哪儿看到的话，说人在快要被活活冻死的时候反而会感到热，那是因为长时间的低温搞坏了你的脑子，让你觉得好像浑身都热得快烧起来一样，所以大多数死在雪地里的人都是浑身赤裸的。

我本应该感到恐惧，但事实是我已经没有闲心那么做了。我在那种令人迷醉的温暖中惬意地闭起眼睛，马上就要进入梦乡，而正是这时我听到了卧室门被打开的声音。我很清楚那是什么。我低声呢喃着些祈祷的话，一动也不敢动，想象着满身血污的阿蕾特正歪着脖子站在我面前，白花花的颈椎露在外面，管道里的大耗子爬满了我的床。

我感受到她尸体的重量压凹了床垫，冷风将熟悉的恶臭送进我的鼻腔。阿蕾特虬结成绺的金发贴上我的面颊，我难以自制地打着哆嗦，一半是因为严寒，另一半是因为害怕。她的嘴唇凑近我的耳朵，连语气中都带着一贯的嘲讽和只属于死尸的冰冷。“睁开眼睛，威尔弗，”她说。

我只好照做了。在睁眼的那一刻，我几乎尖叫出声——我用尽全力才没有挣扎着逃开，但泪水却不受控制地从眼眶中奔涌而出。我本以为会看到她张着嘴趴在我身上，耗子尾巴在她青紫的双唇间甩来甩去；但我没想到的是，映入我眼帘的却是亨利，我最爱的男孩，我的独子。阿蕾特那个见鬼的巫婆把他从冷冰冰的坟墓里叫了起来，现在他要来找这一切悲剧的始作俑者，他悲哀的、爱耍奸使诈的父亲讨回公道了。

亨利的双臂撑住床的两侧，膝盖陷入床垫，整个人在我身体上方形成一个坚定的拱形。他的半张脸都因为老鼠的啃啮而血肉模糊，下唇被粗暴地撕烂，露出深红色的牙龈；他的半截鼻梁已经消失，本该是右眼的地方变成了一个乌黑的大洞。我像个没用的废物那样呜咽着，徒劳地向后缩去，转开头不想再看见这幅凄惨的画面，但是亨利及时抬起手捏住了我的下颚，将它扳回原来的位置，强迫我望着他。老天，他的手指硬得像铁钳。“看看你的孩子，”阿蕾特的声音回荡在房间里，“看看他因为你的一己私欲变成了什么样子。”

那一刻我觉得自己快要死了，或者说宁可就这样死去。“阿蕾特，别这么做，”我苦苦哀求她，感觉到眼泪已经在面颊上结成了冰。“你大可现在就把我弄死，只是求你不要再让我看到这些。”

阿蕾特没有理会我的乞求，反而自顾自地笑了起来——她一向是这么固执，这要命的固执曾使我亲手用厨刀割开她的喉咙，而如今我愈发确信这就是她报复我的方式。“这不是我的主意，”她得意地抿起毫无血色的嘴唇，“汉克还有些事情想对你做。”

有好一阵子我没能明白她是什么意思。酒精和寒冷使我的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，我不自觉地眨着眼睛，面前亨利那惨不忍睹的脸都像是蒙上了一层水汽。那种异样的温暖感更强烈了，随之而来的还有令人不适的瘙痒——不是来自断肢，而是我的下身。我喘息着在毯子里难耐地挪动着身体，深知有些无比糟糕的事情就要发生。亨利那布满灰色云翳的左眼死死盯着我，而在我看不到的地方，那双铁钳般的手正用力撕扯着我的皮带。

不，不会的。我绝望地想，亨利是个正派的孩子，他能对主发誓滴酒不沾，也必然清楚鸡奸这样亵渎自然的罪行是要下地狱的（可我们现在不就身处在人间地狱中吗？）。我宁愿相信我儿子的动作是有其他的目的；但是不断涌向下体的热流让我意识到灾难就要来临。鬼魂不会骗人，它们也没必要这么做，欺骗是活人的专长。尽管承认这种事及其困难，但我还是必须坦白，在那种不自然的温暖中，我渐渐地觉得下身——那个用来排泄的口子——开始发痒。我觉得无比恶心，同时又感到空虚、寂寞，无比渴望有什么东西能够塞进来将它填满，什么东西都好。就像之前的任何一次一样，我确信这是阿蕾特那个婊子搞的鬼，我认命般地闭上眼睛，看到记忆中的她握着葡萄酒杯坐在摇椅上，另一只手在两腿间那地方淫荡地画圈。

“别这样，阿蕾特，”我像即将溺亡的人抓住救命稻草一样冲着站在屋子另一头的阿蕾特绝望地喊道，“你不能让亨利对我做出这些事！……他也是你的孩子，你不能……”

阿蕾特不为所动。在她脸上，那个咧到耳根的笑容渐渐扩大。“十五岁的男孩应该跟着爸，”她的话语中满是复仇成功的愉悦，声音轻快得像是在唱一首歌谣。“你不是想要吗？你得到他了。”

我想要冲着这个婊子破口大骂，但是阿蕾特已经消失了，随之进入我视线的是亨利。他那张残缺不全的狰狞面孔缓缓贴近我，嘴角向上扬起，我想他是在笑。我从未像当时那样恐慌过。我挣扎起来，双腿用尽全力踢打着试图挣脱他的钳制，但亨利的身体依然纹丝不动。老天啊，他才十五岁，我在心里说，怎么会有这么大的力气？

亨利什么都没有说，面对我的挣扎他只是抬起一只手，毫不费力地扼住了我的脖子。那是我第一次真正感受到鬼魂的力量：亨利的整条胳膊都像是钢做的，尽管他的小手与成年男子相比很难完全扣住我的脖颈，但我完全不怀疑他动动手指就能轻松捏碎任何人的气管。正在我这么想的时候亨利就采取了行动，他的五指一寸寸地向内收紧，直到我因窒息的痛苦和对死亡的恐惧不受控制地猛烈呛咳起来。我能感受到自己的生命正随着肺里的氧气在亨利毫不留情的压榨下迅速流失，他则面无表情地看着我努力想要掰开那些手指，残废的左手无比可怜地拍打着他的胳膊。我不停抽噎着，四肢好似溺水者那般剧烈地抽搐起来，成股的生理性泪水滑过鬓角浸湿了枕头，也就是在这时，亨利说话了。

他张开嘴，从喉咙深处发出与阿蕾特别无二致的令人毛骨悚然的咯咯声，如同来自地狱的回响。他的声音一改生前的温和变得低沉而沙哑，还夹杂着某种恶毒的愉悦，仿佛对我这副无助又悲惨的样子及其满意。“爸，”我听到他说，那话语让我汗毛直竖。“你以前说过，男人这辈子最重要的事就是让自己的血脉延续。”亨利顿了顿又说，“但是你知道吗？夏侬再也不可能为我生孩子了。她躺在四面漏风的破屋里，肚子上被人开了个大洞……而这都是因为你。”

他的右手猛地一扯，紧接着我就听到了皮带断裂的声音。亨利松开了我的脖子，我立刻偏过头去冲着枕头不要命似的咳嗽起来，只觉得喉咙和眼眶火辣辣的。短暂的缺氧使我浑身疲软、头晕目眩，而亨利就趁着这个机会猛地扯下了我的裤子。屋子里寒冷的空气刺痛了裸露在外的皮肤，我极度恐慌地大叫起来，但随即就被他死死捂住了嘴巴。“我真喜欢你拼命挥舞那条残废胳膊的样子，”亨利说，他听起来异常兴奋。我在他有力的手掌下呜咽着，想要呵斥他停下，但最终发出的只是些含糊不明的音节。

亨利饶有兴致地望着我，好像我是一个供他取乐的玩具。“夏侬跟她肚子里的孩子一起死了。我知道你一定得为这个骂我，”他神经质地低笑着，无视我的反抗，用空闲的那只手迅速解开了自己腰间的皮带。“谁又能想到，母马带着马驹一同跳进火里去了！现在没了子嗣，你那四千亩地又该过继给谁呢？”

我用力地摇着头，亨利看见我脸上的泪水，像是哄孩子那样渐渐放缓了声音，但话里的恶毒意味倒是不减反增。“别担心，爸，”亨利俯下身贴近我说，他冰冷的唇齿啃吮着我的耳垂，西裤的布料暧昧地磨蹭起我光裸的大腿，而我除了颤抖着瘫倒在绒毯里之外什么也做不了。“我会让你怀上我的孩子的。”

-TBC-


	2. Only The Beloved Ones (Hurt Us The Most)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亨利用实力向他相当没用的老爸证明了自己确实不是个slow-poke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非自愿性行为⚠️  
> 下流语言/性暴力⚠️  
> 窒息play⚠️  
> Hurt No Comfort⚠️
> 
> 我终于赶在圣诞节结束前写完一场肉了hshshshshshs(庆祝
> 
> 阅读愉快！

亲爱的读者，当你读到这里的时候应该就知道我将要描述怎样一幅凄惨的、让上帝也震怒的场景了。是的，我深爱的儿子，亨利•“汉克”•詹姆斯的鬼魂，在那个令人绝望的冬夜里，在半塌的破败农场中，在我亲手杀死我妻子阿蕾特的那张床上，毫不留情地强暴了我。

而那只是第一次，之后他还会再做许多次。同样的酷刑，我还要再承受整整八年——我的亲儿子啊，在每一个不眠的夜里冷漠又残酷地把他老爸肮脏的身体摧残得支离破碎。我想这就是我的报应。

不过现在让我们仅仅专注于这一次，我漫长的赎罪之旅的第一站，对于整个故事来说，它很重要。

亨利把裤子褪到膝盖处，狞笑着从布料下掏出他的家伙——那个曾让夏侬•考特利的人生急转直下的器官——现在他要把它用在我身上了。我出于极度的惊恐向后缩去，但床头的铁栏杆挡住了我的退路。亨利不紧不慢地撸动着他的性器，而我这才意识到他不止是面孔看起来像死尸，身体的其他部位也是。我忍住干呕的强烈冲动盯着那杆紫黑色的东西，想起人死后如果保持坐姿他下面那话儿就会充血挺立起来，变得硬梆梆的，等到尸检时就难免尴尬；但我从未想到我会在自己死去的儿子身上亲眼目睹这幅画面。

亨利的身体是冷的，雪天只是让这一切变得更糟了，他给我的感觉就像是冷库里悬挂着的冻肉，而我在惊慌中冲他呼出的每一口气都在他稀烂的脸上结成一层白霜。亨利将冰冻的老二顶在我的穴口画圈，那感觉就像是在冬天光着屁股磨蹭户外的铁器。我甚至开始担心我们的皮肤最后会不会粘在一起，而当他抽身的时候……

那是个相当骇人的想法，我迅速地把它扔到一边，只希望最坏的情况不要发生。亨利像是知道我在想什么一样适时地俯下身来凑近我，眯起仅剩的那只眼睛，舌头扫过我半张着的干涸的嘴唇。我震惊于自己那时竟然还有勇气开口。“……求你了，亨利，”我的声音因惧怕而打着颤，尽最后的努力试图唤起我死去儿子心中残存的人性，“你本不必这么做的。”

亨利在听到我的话之后状似不解地歪了歪头，那样子像极了看见主人手里飞盘的牧羊犬。“汉克，”他脸上依然挂着那个属于死人的恶毒笑容，“叫我汉克。她讨厌那个名字。”我张开嘴还想再说些什么，但亨利做了一个噤声的动作，他的食指竖在我的唇间，拇指威胁地压在我的颈动脉上。“嘘，”他说。  
随后他就挺进了我的身体。

当时具体是什么状况我已经记不得了，但那种钻心的痛却时常在我的梦境——大多是噩梦——中出现。亨利的阴茎又冷又硬（这我倒是没有猜错），因为充血比生前涨大了许多，对一个十五岁的孩子而言已经到了夸张的程度。当他狠狠地插进来时，我唯一的感受就是痛，能让一个经历过断肢之苦的成年男人痛到神志不清的那种痛。那感觉好像有人用一把烧红的钢锯在你的阴部切割，又像是魔鬼把利叉捅进你的下体，让你的屁眼、骨盆、腹腔乃至整个灵魂都被野蛮地撕裂、焚毁、蹂躏，直到那些受人唾弃的部分变成一堆死肉，再也无法复原为止。

在我被剧痛淹没、只觉得头昏脑胀之时，我听见一个男人在疯狂地叫喊；准确地说是尖叫。那个男人边尖叫边发出非人的、无比凄厉的哭号，他像踩进补熊夹的大型野兽那样高声嘶吼着，像是要把整颗带血的心脏都呕出来。

我花了好一会儿才意识到那是我自己发出的声音。在那一瞬间本来的我好像消失了，不存在了，像摔到地上的花瓶或者被扯破的报纸那样变成了数不清的碎片。我的意识仿佛飘离了身体，悬在床的上方观察着这场暴行，坐在一旁欣赏的阿蕾特则抬起头用她那碎裂的下巴向我摆出微笑。我不知疲倦地哭叫着，亨利残酷而有力的抽插就像是一台大功率的打桩机在我的身上凿洞，他冰棍一样的鸡巴就是那根钻头，每一次穿刺都把我内心深处那个怀揣希望的人——现在他早已经不在了——捣向地下更深的地方。也许是地狱，我猜。

我被亨利掐住脖子死死按在枕头里，所以看不到下面究竟是什么情况，但打桩机在雨后下钻时暗红色的潮湿泥块四处飞溅的场面却如同卡住的电影片段一样在我脑海里反复播放。

亨利捅进来的时候是干的，没有任何润滑，一开始的几下他挪动得很困难，但现在却变得越来越顺利，而那只能归功于从我那被撕裂的肛口汩汩流出的鲜血。我的屁股几乎失去了知觉：疼痛、寒冷和亨利蛮横无情的抽插都让我感到那个饱受折磨的器官正渐渐地远离我。我在脑海里把自己的下身想象成在伤口处蔓延的坏疽，不久它们就会彻底坏死、脱落，像我那只被截掉的左手一样……只要彻底烂掉就不会再痛了。至少我是这么期望的。

亨利还在像发狂的牛犊那样用力地操我，起初我还跟他厮打了一阵子，但是现在我已经没有力气那么做了。我的胳膊无力地垂在床的两侧，双腿像个荡妇那样被我的儿子分得大开，任由意识在清醒与混沌间摆动，整栋房子里只有我抽泣喘息的声音、风的呼啸和肉体交合时拍打出的水声。亨利一句话都不说，他也不像每个在女人身上辛苦耕耘的男人那样气喘吁吁——他连眉毛都没动一下。毕竟亨利已经死了，我被迫又一次提醒自己，死人不需要呼吸。

我觉得我就快昏过去了；对于一个正在被强奸的可怜人来说，这大概是件好事。眼前的景物开始变得模糊，我缓慢地眨着眼睛，看见亨利的脸和他头顶的天花板像万花筒一样旋转起来。我的哭声逐渐低了下去，求饶的话语也变得像是醉汉的梦呓。疼痛不再像刚才那样尖锐了，我随着亨利的每一次插入摇晃着脑袋，感觉头骨里原本该是脑子的位置被人填进了一大块棉花糖。

如果我那时真的陷入昏迷，绝对是我人生中的一大幸事；可惜亨利不会让我这么轻易就逃脱惩罚。就在我马上就要闭上眼睛的时候，他那鹰爪一样的手指抓住了我的睾丸。我惨叫着从意识模糊的状态中醒了过来，双腿绝望地踢动着，抬起臀部想让囊袋被拉扯的痛感不要那么剧烈，可结果是这不仅没有减轻疼痛，反而让亨利的阴茎在我体内进入得更深。我痛得冷汗直冒，眼泪唰地顺着面颊流了下来，这太超过了。即使是在野地里摸爬滚打了半辈子的庄稼汉的身体也有极限，如果这样的折磨继续下去，我不确定自己还能坚持多久。

亨利骑在我身上孩子气地咯咯笑着，手指掐着我的脖子晃动，像是顽皮的幼童用树棍逗弄一只断了翅膀的半死不活的麻雀。那时的我连哀求的力气都失去了，从身上不同部位传来的剧痛使我呼吸困难。不要，我用及其微弱的声音说道，求求你亨利，除了这个，我什么都可以做。但是那只握着我私处的手并没有放松，亨利的声音平淡得好似他施暴的对象是个无生命的人偶，而不是他的亲生父亲。

“我从没想到你会这么下贱，爸，”他厌恶地冲我的后穴啐了一口，随即又将性器插进肠道的最深处，这当然又从我已经嘶哑干涸的喉咙里榨出一声惨叫。“你为什么不去镇上的妓院看看？我打赌那里的妓女都没你脏。”他松开了手，我立刻脱力一般瘫倒在床上；更多的泪水涌了出来。

但是这还没有结束，远远没有结束，就像那个曾经在后院的枯井旁哭泣的十五岁男孩所说的一样，这样的噩梦永远不会有尽头。亨利的手指又一次环上了我可怜的、疲软的性器，我如同受虐的动物那般蜷起身子无不惊恐地呜咽起来，却被他抽了一个耳光。我重重摔在羽绒枕里，一时间竟然无法思考，耳朵里像是有辆火车隆隆开过。

亨利的阴茎还深埋在我的屁股里，可他那刚刚给我带来极大痛苦的手掌却握住我开始撸动，这甚至比之前更糟糕了，因为我的下体竟然随着他的动作一点点起了反应。他冰冷的指腹巧妙地磨蹭着我敏感发烫的前端，让我像触电一般呻吟着挺起腰肢迎合他的逗弄。亨利从来就不是个耐心的孩子，就在我被快感冲昏头脑的同时他的胯部也重新动了起来，摧残着我腿间那如今已经一片狼藉的洞口。

我哭得更厉害了，边抽噎边徒劳地抓住亨利的手腕想让他放开，双腿却不自觉地环住了他的腰。“别再这样了，”我求他，像个特意挑着客人喜欢的淫语去说的妓女那样叫了他的小名，“行行好，汉克。别再这样了。”

亨利满脸嫌恶地将我的手扯开。“你害什么羞，老家伙？”他骂道，听起来几乎怒不可遏，“比这更肮脏的事你不是也干过吗？”他说的是阿蕾特。尽管亨利没有指名道姓，但我知道他在说我策划的那场谋杀。那场间接让他走向罪犯之路的谋杀。

被迫地忍受痛苦本不是件十分困难的事，但在苦痛海洋中零星翻起的快感却是最难熬的。如果只是疼痛，那还好说；可是那种在挑逗下燃起的欲望则完全不同。它会摧枯拉朽般毁掉你所有仅剩的理智，让绝望、恶心和自我厌恶接替你脑海中的一切。亨利说的一定没错。如果我不是个本性淫荡的婊子，怎么会任由他在天主的眼皮底下对我做出这一切，又怎么会仅凭几根手指就毫不知耻地在自己的亲生儿子面前爽得弓起腰来？

亨利的动作加快了，他的鸡巴在我的后穴中迅速地抽送着，五指平稳地握着我的性器上下撸动，直到透明的前列腺液从阴茎前端流溢出来。“说你自己是个不要脸的贱货，”亨利大声吼道，手指又一次收紧，力道大得几乎要把我那脆弱的器官捏碎。“说你会用屁眼怀上我的孩子。快说！”

我急促地抽着气，滚烫的眼泪在脸上不受控制地流淌，脖颈后的枕套已经完全湿了。我绝望地抽咽着，扭动身体想要挣脱他的掌控但是无济于事。跟阿蕾特一样，亨利在得到他想要的东西之前是不会放过我的——鬼魂永远学不会的一件事就是善罢甘休。“……我会，”我终于哭喊着说出了这些话，“我会怀上你的孩子，我会的……天呐亨利，求求你……”亨利的手放松了，我像疯了一样向上顶胯操着他的拳头，但是却无法攀上顶峰。“还不够，”他这么说着，表情冷酷。“还不够，威尔弗。”

我没有注意到他不再叫我父亲了——我的脑子已经被情欲搅成了一团乱麻。那时如果有第三个人（不是鬼魂）在场，他准会看到一个不知廉耻的可悲男人，后穴被死尸的那话儿钉在床上狠狠插到流血，同时又不顾疼痛地像发情的公狗那样使劲摆着腰，想要得到儿子的一点怜悯，从而让自己终于能达到那可鄙的、不值一提的高潮。

“我是个下流的贱货，”我哭得上气不接下气，语无伦次地重复着他的话，虽然字眼并不是完全一样，但也勉强足够了，“我是个贱货！老天，我受不了了……亨利——汉克——求你——”

亨利没有再提出其他的要求。透过模糊的泪眼我看见男孩腐烂的嘴角得意地向上扬起，他的指节按摩着我坚挺的性器，嘴里无不嘲讽地说着些我从没教过他的下流话，而我就在他肆意的羞辱下浑身痉挛地射了出来，混浊的精液喷洒在我胸前和腹股沟处浅色的绒毛上。

恍惚间我感觉到亨利离开了我，紧接着，连老鼠的吱吱声也逐渐远去，到最后房间里只剩下了北风刮过屋顶上的破洞时发出的呼啸声。我虚弱地躺在床上，脸上满是泪痕，赤裸得如同刚出生那天一样。不知道过了多久，我终于停止了哭泣，无意识地裹紧了毯子，像婴儿似地在床垫上蜷缩起来，睡去了。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated!!!!! 
> 
> 有小天使给我点kudo我自然感激之余开心到飞起啊！！！（草）但是如果你评论的话我就会当面感谢的啊啊啊啊啊(指扩列  
> 毕竟搞1922这种连fandom都没有的坑很苦的(？？


End file.
